


Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Quadrant Confusion, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was thick with blood and disarray. Karkat wasn't sure how Gamzee had stayed hidden here for so long, how no one had found this hiding spot before, but that wasn't the most pressing question on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

"I think I finally understand."

Karkat tentatively stepped down onto the last wooden step, reaching the base of the staircase. Pushing back his fear, he scanned the room looking for the clown. The room was thick with blood and disarray. Karkat wasn't sure how Gamzee had stayed hidden here for so long, how no one had found this hiding spot before, but that wasn't the most pressing question on his mind.

No, the most pressing question was what the fuck that juggalo meant by that whispered sentence, echoing eerily through the stifling silence of this stone-walled mortuary of slaughter and madness.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Karkat asked loudly, trying not to let his eyes linger on the rainbow of blood painting the walls.

Gamzee flash-stepped out of nowhere and the smaller troll froze. The juggalo headed towards him, dark eyes lacking any entertaining glint of madness. No, his gaze was devoid of life, of meaning, of anything. As empty and incomprehensible as death. Karkat's pulse pounded in his ears.

"I THINK I FINALLY UNDERSTAND," Gamzee repeated, closing the distance between them. A sloppy smile overtook his face, the likes of which Karkat hadn't seen since the other troll had gone sober. It chilled him to the bone.

"I think I finally understand," said Gamzee for a third time, voice hushed. There was another pause before he continued. "I UNDERSTAND WHY THINGS HAVE NEVER FELT QUITE RIGHT BETWEEN US."

"No." Karkat began to succumb to his rising panic. He tried to step back but stumbled on the stairs, falling backwards, prone. He weakly attempted to scramble up. "No no no..."

Gamzee stood over him, that freakish grin still covering his face. This was it. Gamzee was renouncing him as a moirail; there was no longer any sentimental affection protecting Karkat from the Bard of Rage. Karkat had been such a fool. As Gamzee leaned down, Karkat realized dully he was going to die here.

Karkat tried vainly to pry the clown's hands off of him, but they both knew he was smaller and weaker. There was little hope; Karkat grasped wildly for his sylladex to retrieve his sickle, ignoring the voice in his head that asked what was the point of even trying? Gamzee had killed trolls stronger and quicker than himself.

So close now. It was almost over. Gamzee's wild smile.

Gamzee's wet lips.

Karkat melted. How could this be happening? This wasn't possible.

"I don't want to be pale with you, bro," Gamzee whispered between kisses. "You're the best moirail a motherfucker could ask for. But I know you'll be an even better matesprit."

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me last night to come up up with a fic with Gamzee and Karkat that takes "an unexpected turn." This, after some editing, was the result.


End file.
